


Товьсь. Цельсь. Пли

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Написано на песню Imagine Dragons - Ready. Aim. Fire





	Товьсь. Цельсь. Пли

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF NBC Revolution 2014

_Товьсь. Цельсь. Пли._

Команды инструктора звучат как метроном. Равномерно. Громко. Резко. Басс стреляет и поднимает голову. Щурит глаза. Он загорел настолько, насколько вообще может загореть блондин со светлой кожей. Девушкам нравится. Майлзу нравится. Мама в письме пишет, что ей тоже нравится.

Басс перезаряжает и косится на стоящего у соседней стойки Майлза. Майлз оборачивается, ловит его взгляд и широко улыбается — всё хорошо. Пахнет горячим песком, порохом и оружейной смазкой. Ярко светит солнце, приятно грея затылок. Всё хорошо. Инструктор снова отдаёт команду, они снова стреляют. Басс снова ловит довольную улыбку Майлза, когда инструктор объявляет лучший результат, и улыбается сам. У него впереди целая жизнь. Рядом есть Майлз. Есть семья, друзья. Ему просто незачем думать о вбиваемых в мышечную память командах.

_Товьсь. Цельсь. Пли._

Отключение переворачивает их жизни, но гораздо сильнее всё меняется, когда полученные в учебке навыки стрельбы приходится применять на практике не на иракских моджахедах, а на гражданских. Своих гражданских. Когда Майлз стреляет в одного из мародёров, Басс чувствует, что не может вдохнуть. Внутри что-то переворачивается. Но Майлз оборачивается и смотрит. Басс цепляется за его взгляд. И за благодарность спасённого. Когда запах пороха окончательно остаётся позади, Басс снова может дышать. Всё снова хорошо, у него есть Майлз, они спасли Джереми, и жизнь ещё можно наладить.

_Товьсь. Цельсь. Пли._

Теперь Басс сам отдаёт эти команды. Ровно, как метроном, роняет короткие слова и наблюдает, как будущие бойцы исполняют его приказы. Этим должен заниматься Майлз, но он ранен и валяется в импровизированном госпитале. Война не щадит никого, их армия теряет многих. И Бассу страшно. Он не готов потерять последнее, что осталось от его семьи. На баррикадах, когда Майлза ранили, Басс сказал ему правду: если он умрёт, Басс умрёт тоже.

Залпы бойцов звучат резко и отчётливо в горячем воздухе. Недалеко догорает отказавшийся сдаться накануне город. В воздухе висит запах пороха и гари, но уже не раздражает. Он означает, что они выжили. И Басс не теряет надежды, что план Майлза сработает. Что они победят. Что можно ещё что-то исправить.

_Товьсь. Цельсь. Пли._

Басс лично отдаёт команды. Только на этот раз он не на поле боя. И перед ним не вооруженные солдаты противника. Перед ним только один безоружный солдат. И до смерти испуганная женщина с тремя детьми. Басс смотрит ей в глаза. Но не видит её — перед глазами стоит бледное лицо Майлза. И в ноздри, как в первые мгновенья после взрыва, остро бьёт запах пороха и цементной крошки. Басс задыхается в панике — Майлз до сих пор не пришёл в себя. Майлз — всё, что у Басса есть. И этот безоружный солдат — террорист. А единственный способ борьбы с террористами Басс знает по двум командировкам в Ирак. И ещё он просто не может позволить кому-то снова забрать у него семью, забрать Майлза.

Басс смотрит в заплаканные, полные ужаса глаза женщины, и отдаёт приказ. Внутри что-то ломается, но он продолжает смотреть. Майлз поймёт, когда очнётся. И придумает, как иначе можно защитить себя и Республику. Они всё исправят.

_Товьсь. Цельсь. Пли._

Басс привыкает отдавать приказы. Любые приказы, которых требует благо Республики. В конце концов, Республика — это всё, что у него осталось. И он готов на всё, чтобы снова зажечь свет. Басс смотрит на Дэнни Мэтисона и знает, что в любой момент готов отдать приказ. И что приказ будет выполнен. Но он знает и то, что не отдаст такого приказа теперь, когда Майлз идёт сюда. Майлз возвращается. Бассу кажется, что появление Дэнни и возвращение Майлза избавит его от необходимости отдавать приказы. Любые приказы. Так или иначе. Басс живёт этой надеждой. И в глубине души ему кажется, что что-то можно ещё исправить. Именно поэтому он готов в любой момент отдать приказ.

_Товьсь. Цельсь. Пли._

— Приятель, я не пожелал бы этого и злейшему врагу, — говорит Джереми. Басс знает, что поступает верно, но от этого не становится легче.

Он отдаёт приказ, разворачивается и уходит. Не хочет слушать, но всё равно слышит сквозь закрытые двери чёткие команды. Пальцы подрагивают в такт словам, а потом за спиной раздаётся залп. Басс вздрагивает. У него не осталось ничего. Ни семьи, ни друзей. Нет ничего, ради чего стоило бы жить.

Вечером, когда за адъютантом, доложившим о непричастности Джереми к покушению, закрывается дверь, Басс тянется к графину с виски. Графин пуст. У него нет даже выпивки. Всё, что у него есть, это Республика, в которой его ненавидят, приказы, которые он не хочет больше отдавать, и металлическая тяжесть револьвера в левой руке.  
Басс смотрит на оружие долгим спокойным взглядом. Проставляет холодное дуло к виску.

_Товьсь. Цельсь. Пли!_


End file.
